


The Aftermath

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Someone get these children some therapy, all the ninja need a hug, they almost died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: After shutting down the dogfighting ring, the Ninja are taken to hospital. Once there, the reality that they could have (and almost did) die sets in.
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Kudos: 2





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth Ninja short. A new story in main series will be coming soon after this one.

"And then, i threw the tire iron at his face!" Flora said, laughing.

"Yeah, and before that i told him 'go to hell!' and rammed the back of my head into his face!" Violet said.

The Ninja were all laughing and cheerily talking about how they stopped a dog fighting ring and going over their greatest hits. Meanwhile, their parents shifted uncomfortably from listening to their kids talk about how they almost died in cheery voices.

"Guy390 threw Jadie and me out of the booth, right Jadie?" Cher said.

"Yeah, it was kinda like when Hiccup in How to train your dragon: Riders of Berk threw himself of that cliff to get Toothless to decide if his revenge against the Red Death was more important. Except we were thrown out of a window instead of doing it our selves." Jade said.

"Really? I thought it was more like that episode of Arrow when Oliver Queen got stabbed on that snowy cliff and then fell off." Cher said.

"Hmm, i guess you're right." Jade said.

"And the funny part is, we almost died!" Tommy said.

All the ninja burst out laughing. All their parents could do was just listen as their laughter became higher and higher. The Ninja then realised that their kids weren't laughing, they were crying.

"W-we c-ould have died!" Cher sobbed. "We almost did!" 

"I-i never would have become a fashion designer if i died!" Ember sobbed.

"It's all m-my fault! I-if i had n-never been on the dark web tonight, n-none of this would have happened!" Jade sobbed.

"D-don't say th-that Jadie!" Cher said. "If anything it's my fault!"

"How is it your fault?!" Ash asked.

"If i had been faster, Jadie and I wouldn't have gotten thrown out of that booth!" Cher sobbed. "And i wouldn't have gotten shot in the back of my leg!"

"It's not your fault!" Ember sobbed.

"Yes it is! I'm too small and weak an-and puny!" Cher sobbed.

"Didn't i say if you said one more self deprecating thing about yourself, i'd kill you?" Ember said.

"What? It's true!" Cher sobbed. "It is! You know it's true!" 

"No it isn't, Kiddo." Lloyd said, hugging his daughter. "You're not weak and you're not puny. And who cares if your small, that just means you can fit into places other people can't." 

The Ninja all continued to sob while their parents hugged them.

"The back of my leg feels weird." Violet sniffled.

"What do you mean weird?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, it just does. Kinda like if sand was all over the back of it." Violet said.

"What's with you and sand?" Jake asked.

"I just don't like it. Feels weird on my skin." Violet said.

"You kids are brave and strong and don't any of you ever doubt that for a minute." Lloyd said.

"We're proud of all of you." Nya said.

The Ninja all smiled tearfully.

"C-can we go home now?" Flora asked.

"Oh yeah, the doctor did say you guys were good to go." Cole said.

"Who wants Chinese food?" Skylor asked.

Flora sniffled.

"I could eat." She said.

After checking out and getting a wheelchair for Cher, they all went to Skylor's Noodle House.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please give these children a hug. Also Skylor renamed her dad's noodle house  
> You know to separate it from the man that almost doomed all of Ninjago.


End file.
